


Exploring New Towns

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Art Shop, M/M, exploring new towns, moving home, seeking therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: I’m tired and all written out after this month, so have another bullet point ficBrothers Roman and Remus move to a new town and after meeting someone who will hopefully be Remus’s new therapist the find a little art shopit’s Dukexiety
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Funbruary [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Exploring New Towns

Roman and Remus move after a lot of people and shops become hostile not only to Remus for his mischief but to Roman for being his brother

Virgil runs an art shop in their new town that Remus immediately wants to explore upon seeing a sign with a stormcloud on it

Roman instead drags him to a supermarket and then to ask about a consultation at a therapist he’d seen recommended online, claiming rights as eldest to decide where they go

Dr Picani had been heading on a lunch break when they hear a yell over something to do with pineapples and places they shouldn’t fit or shouldn’t be that included spongebob in a way that concerned them.

The pause they take to shake off their urge to question and make a client over whomever had yelled gives Roman enough time to attempt an introduction and his request while Remus continuously interrupts, leaping around the toys and figures Emile kept in the waiting area making them murder each other.

Of course Emile agrees to give both Remus and Roman individual appointments 

They also offer to show them the cutest cafe as their heading out to lunch if only to get something before meeting their afternoon appointments

The cafe of course is next to Virgil’s shop and as the brothers walk in that direction Remus spots Emile waving through the window at the shopkeeper.

Remus ignores that, just dragging Roman in and beaming at the dark fantasy imagery that decorates the walls

“I want all of this all over my room! Oh a sinking ship! Look at how the people are screaming Roman!”

Roman sighs meeting the curious if slightly wary gaze of the shopkeep while hoping to find some happier scenes or just where the art supplies are

“Sorry, my brother has a love for the morbid” He’s too used to apologising for Remus that he doesn’t consider the gaze isn’t shocked or upset at all, or the possibility the person could be the artist

“A love we share.” Virgil brushes Roman off, “There’s darker stuff nearer the back than just fallen warriors. What’s your name.”

“Remus, are you the Virgil that painted this? I love how tortured and twisted by pain and fear their expressions are?” Remus always double checked if there were names given to artists when art was sold. and often decides if someone comments on his reactions they have to be the artist

“Yes. You’re new.” Virgil shocked himself for even opening up a chance for conversation but backed away quickly intimidated by the excited bouncing Remus started doing

Roman had kept on listening to their conversation while checking out the sketchbooks and caught Remus when he tried to follow Virgil

“No upsetting local artists on our first day here.” He chided, “Go and look at those other pictures he mentioned instead

The back wall of the shop was covered in monsters, sea creatures, dark woodlands, and all sorts of gory scenes. To Remus is was like his worst thoughts had been brought to life by someone else and were all telling him it’s okay, you can think these things

Virgil had perfected wordless transactions with almost all his customers and tried to carry that on when seeing the needless apologiser waiting to buy some paintbrushes and canvases as he returned from the stock room. He couldn’t see the excited guy but that probably meant he was further in the shop

“If he’s too much for you we can carry on exploring the rest of town” Roman had to speak up, honestly concerned Remus had upset Virgil in their brief talk “I’m his brother, Roman”

“Then you shouldn’t be judging him for how he thinks or acts constantly.” Virgil hands the change and receipt over going straight to the back wall

Remus is still in awe of the artwork around him, it’s peaceful for everything to be outside of his brain, no dark thoughts he could come up with could compare to the multitude of scenes around him

Seeing the artist come back he just acts impulsively, pulling Virgil into a tight hug and thanking him, in a million ways that most people could take as threats

“let’s not do the hugging thing for a while, but I’m glad you like them” Virgil is gentle in pulling the arms away from him, but needs that boundary to be set for a while, at least until he knows Remus better.


End file.
